


A Yule Story

by ixsmellxapples



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Coven Secret Santa, Discord: Bellamione Coven, F/F, alternative universe, no one asked for the stuck in an elevator trope but you're getting it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixsmellxapples/pseuds/ixsmellxapples
Summary: In a world where Bellatrix was an undercover agent and exonerated after the war and Hermione never managed to find her parents? Yule time is a lonely time. But what happens when the two women are forced to spend time together?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 14
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is just chapter 1 of 2, Mango. And not exactly what you asked for, btu my muse ran away with me, I'm sorry. I hope you'll enjoy this anyways <3

Hermione wasn’t too big on the holidays. At least not anymore. It had been years and things just weren’t the same. She still hadn’t found her parents. She had hidden them too well. Even from herself. The war was over but they all had lost people and things that were important. So she had moved on, as best as she knew how. 

She also wasn’t a Grinch but celebrating Yule without a family to speak of? Just didn’t sound appealing at all. So she always chose to work during the holidays. Her colleagues were thankful and Hermione could do something other than moping around in her apartment all alone. Sure, Ron and Harry had both offered that she could spend the holidays with them. And before the war Hermione probably would have happily agreed. But without her parents it had just felt wrong to accept. In addition, she liked the peace and quiet at the office during those days. She got a whole lot of paperwork done. And no one was around to remind her to get home in time either. 

Having worked well into the night Hermione rubbed her eyes and put her quill aside to check the time. It was almost Christmas Day and even Hermione decided that she had been at work long enough. Neatly organizing her desk for tomorrow before grabbing her coat Hermione stood and headed towards the closest elevator. 

As Hermione waited for the doors to open she took in the sight of their shared office floor. Her own desk aside everyone had chosen to decorate. Little ornaments and lights were flying or hanging around everywhere. She smiled a little. It _ was _ beautiful. And maybe she would place the tiny Yule tree Harry had gotten her onto her desk tomorrow. It had been a sweet gift after all. 

Behind her the elevator doors opened and Hermione stepped inside. Even at this hour cheery holiday tunes were playing and Hermione cursed whoever had been in charge of those. She was no Grinch, but that was simply too much. Since it was almost midnight Hermione hadn’t expected her elevator to have any in between stops on its way to the atrium, but when the doors opened again the ride had been way too short for her to have reached her destination.

Surprised the young witch looked up and she froze when she came face to face with Bellatrix Black. After the war she had changed her name back, no longer wanting to be known as Lestrange.

Hermione must have stared for a few seconds too long. For when Bellatrix stepped into the elevator she quipped, “staring is rude.”

Caught Hermione lowered her gaze while heat rose in her cheeks. After the war, no one knew how they were supposed to handle Bellatrix Black. Making a 180 turn from their worst enemy to the most valuable undercover agent and war hero was hard to comprehend. Now Bellatrix had her own department at the ministry, hunting down death eaters that were still roaming around freely and in hiding. Or so Hermione had heard. It was all rather hush hush. Strictly need to know basis. And despite her own important role in the war, apparently Hermione wasn’t in the need to know. 

The silence between them felt awkward but Hermione simply had no idea what she could possibly talk about with Bellatrix. For all she knew Bellatrix didn’t even remember her. While Hermione would always have a reminder of Bellatrix on her forearm. 

“I won’t bite this time, muddy,” Bellatrix chuckled.

Hermione covered her scar with her hand, despite it not even being visible right now. So that answered her question. Bellatrix apparently very much remembered who she was. Before Hermione could respond however the elevator stopped. Fleeing wouldn’t be the most graceful exit, but Hermione didn’t feel like confronting the older witch. But instead of opening doors Hermione was met with metal bars which she almost ran into. Only now did she realize that they hadn’t even reached the atrium. Everything around them was still black. Oh, no.

They were stuck.

“Bloody hell,” Hermione swore under hear breath as she turned towards the buttons. In her rising panic she smashed the atrium button repeatedly. But nothing happened. 

“Don’t think that’s going to be helpful, muddy,” Bellatrix quipped again and crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

This time Hermione spun around to give the other witch a glare. “You got a better idea?!” she snapped. “I don’t see an emergency button!” Something that she would have to bring up. How didn’t these elevators have emergency buttons?!

“Those usually aren’t needed,” Bellatrix replied calmly. “And calm down, muddy. That’s no way to talk to an old acquaintance, is it?”

“Don’t call me that. If you remember me then use my name,” Hermione snapped. Tight spaces were getting to her. She wasn’t even sure why. Or when that had started. But apparently it also made her bold. Bold enough to snap at Bellatrix. “You don’t see me calling you Lestrange, Black,” she added before she could stop herself. Hermione expected Bellatrix to lash out. Curse her. Hex her. When she was lucky. Killing her still seemed like the most likely option inside her head. 

But instead Bellatrix nodded. “Very well, that’s fair. Still feisty, I see, Granger. You always were.” The older witch raised an eyebrow when Hermione just looked back at her in surprise. “You have spent too much time with that weasel-boy. Your conversation skills have gone down the drain.”

“I don’t see him often anymore,” Hermione almost huffed defensively. When Bellatrix simply laughed it made Hermione even more furious.

“Is that why you’re here so late during the holidays?” Bellatrix asked smugly. “Has weasel-boy moved on?”

Hermione just groaned and leaned back against the elevator before sliding down until she was sitting on the floor. “Could you stop being annoying, Black?!” she asked. “All of this is none of your business!”

Bellatrix didn’t seem fazed by her outburst and simply shrugged. “Good for you, Granger. That boy was much too simple for you anyways,” Bellatrix replied. 

“Don’t you mean that I wasn’t worthy of a pureblood?” Hermione snorted without looking up at Bellatrix. She noticed that Bellatrix herself was sitting down too from the corner of her eye. She drew her feet closer against herself so their feet wouldn’t be touching. 

“Please,” Bellatrix laughed and rested her head against the elevator wall. “Mudblood or not, you were always too good for that weasel.”

That was perhaps the nicest thing Bellatrix had ever said to her. And it was unexpected. Hermione glanced at the other woman and found that Bellatrix was staring at her. “Staring is rude,” she echoed Bella’s earlier words. And once again the dark haired woman laughed briefly. “You had a funny way of showing that,” Hermione muttered under her breath in addition. Whatever magic had been infused in Bellatrix’ knife, it had made sure that the scar would never entirely fade. Many healers had tried but all had been forced to give up when faced with ancient magic like that. Despite her words being mumbled Hermione had expected some sort of reply from Bellatrix. So she found herself glancing at the other woman. If she didn’t know any better Hermione would have said that she saw regret flicker across Bellatrix’ features. But it was gone too quickly to be sure. 

Silence stretched between them and it felt uncomfortable. But not as threatening as it should have either, in Hermione’s opinion. Given that she was locked into a tight space with none other than Voldemort’s right hand. No matter if it had been undercover or not, Hermione suspected that playing a role for so long left people unhinged to some extent. Or maybe not unhinged, exactly. But definitely in need of some therapy. Which Hermione doubted Bellatrix was getting. The younger witch let her head fall back against the elevator wall with a sigh. “Know any spells that will get this thing moving again?” Hermione asked.

“Won’t work. Ministry is a little paranoid about hijacked elevators now. Security wards keep them from being magically manipulated, Granger. Or I already would have gotten us out of here,” Bellatrix replied. 

“Why is this thing failing in the first place?” Hermione closed her eyes. Yule Eve or not, she wanted to be at least in her own bed tonight.

“Because facility management is sloppy at best, Granger. Minister kindly cut a few jobs and hours here and there. And well, guess everyone is home for the holidays. Which brings me to the question: Why aren’t you?”

Hermione glanced at the other witch. “None of your business.”

“Cheerful,” Bellatrix laughed. “I was just attempting small talk, Granger. We might be stuck here for a while. And having you moping around won’t make this any more fun.”

“I’d think that you prefer silence over having a conversation with a muggleborn,” Hermione replied, sounding quite short. Unconsciously she rubbed her fingers over her forearm, just where she knew her scar was hidden underneath her clothes. Hermione barely stopped herself from cursing when she realized that Bellatrix had noticed. She forced her fingers to stop moving and she tensed.

“Some scars don’t fade, hm, Granger?” Bellatrix asked and sounded almost smug. Hermione just wanted to punch her in the face.

“Fuck off,” she snapped instead. Despite her anger Hermione couldn’t help but notice though that Bellatrix was sticking to calling her Granger. Which she had not expected.

It was thankfully followed by silence and Hermione allowed herself to relax a little again, but then was interrupted by Bellatrix once more just a few minutes later. “I take pride in my house. And my blood.”

“Good for you,” Hermione grumbled. 

“I'll have you know, if I had wanted you dead, Granger? Then you would be. And if I had truly wanted to torture and break you? Then I would have done that with more than an old little knife. But… I did not think that your scar would be quite that permanent,” Bellatrix explained.

Hermione looked very much confused. And the longer Bellatrix spoke the more confused she felt. “If that was supposed to be an apology? That was shit,” she deadpanned. Because despite it being awful Hermione still couldn’t shake the feeling that it _ sounded _like an apology. To her surprise Bellatrix laughed and it took Hermione a few seconds to realize that she had joined the laughter herself. 

“I don’t do apologies, Granger. What’s done is done,” Bellatrix added once they had calmed down. “Still, I didn’t think it would be permanent.”

“I guess I’ll take it,” Hermione snorted. It was more than she ever thought she would get from Bellatrix. “I still can’t believe that I’m gonna spend tonight in an elevator,” she groaned in frustration. 

“What were you planning on doing then?” Bellatrix tried again to keep the conversation flowing. She wasn’t very good with silence. And yelling and screaming was out the question these days. 

Hermione shrugged. “Glass of wine, read a book. Then probably go to bed and come back early into the office.” 

“Somehow I took you for the holiday type, Granger,” Bellatrix commented. “Buying present in July already. Decorating November 1st. Definitely putting up mistletoes.”

Hermione frowned at the other witch. “You… have given that all disturbingly much thought,” she decided. She used to be that person too. “The war happened,” she simply added in explanation. And Bellatrix seemed to understand since she just nodded. Somehow that caused her to carry on. “Lost my parents. It’s not Yule without them.”

It was Bellatrix’ turn to frown. “We never found your parents.” They had certainly tried. Bellatrix had kept an eye on that personally. 

“Which was the point. Now I can’t find them either,” Hermione sighed. She didn’t like talking about her parents. Especially not during the holiday season. 

“The ministry must be able to find something on them,” Bellatrix mused.

“Not enough resources. Two muggles also aren’t exactly a priority. No matter who I am and what my role in the war was. And, I was thorough. I doubt they could find them even if they actually tried,” Hermione replied. “So I don’t push. There would be no point.”

“Instead you just turn into a workaholic during the holiday season,” Bellatrix nodded. It wasn’t a question, just an observation. 

“Like you, apparently,” Hermione replied and turned her head to look at the other witch. For once she allowed her gaze to linger on the other woman. Not being part of a war and being constantly in hiding or being hunted had done wonders to Black. Her hair was still a mess but it was healthy. She was still pale but not sickeningly so. Her clothes were still all black and leather corset but they weren’t ripped and torn. Her teeth had recovered, too, from serving way too many years in Azkaban just so that her cover wouldn’t be blown. Bellatrix looked younger too. She wondered if it was simply because she looked healthy or if magic had actually helped with that. But be that as it may, Bellatrix was hauntingly beautiful. 

“I’m always a workaholic, Granger. That’s just how I work. How do you think I pulled off being an obsessive fanatic for so long?” Bellatrix replied with a chuckle. “It’s just me.”

Now that they had started talking Hermione found it difficult to stop. “Why don’t you- I mean… I thought you’d spend Yule with the Malfoys.”

The laugh that followed by Bellatrix was entirely humorless. “Narcissa has never forgiven me for involving Draco. And I can’t stand to look at her husband for longer than five seconds so… it’s probably for the best that we don’t pretend to be a family over the holidays.” And otherwise no one else was left for her. 

Suddenly Hermione was smirking. “I mean, there is al-”

“No.” Bellatrix glared at the younger woman. “Don’t you even finish that thought.”

Hermione snickered and shrugged her shoulders. “It was just an idea.”

“Why do you think I go by Black again?” Bellatrix huffed. “If I had wanted to keep that useless husband of mine, I also would have kept his name. Besides, he’s in Azkaban. Not my favorite place to hang around for Yule time, I assure you, Granger. So don’t you fucking bring him up.”

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek and the smirk vanished. “Sorry,” she apologized quietly. Her remark had been more cruel than she had intended. 

With a sigh Bellatrix shrugged. “Don’t worry about it…” she replied quietly. “Besides, pretty sure I don’t even remember the last time I celebrated Yule. So, don’t really have to start with that again now.”

When silence once again stretched between them Hermione felt more comfortable. Less threatened somehow. And the tight space of the elevator wasn’t feeling all that horrible anymore either. Which was welcomed progress, but definitely confusing and unexpected. “What were you planning to do?” Hermione asked quietly. “I mean, once you were home…”

“Read another report, probably. Have some firewhiskey. And pass out on the couch.”

“That sounds as sad as my Yule plans,” Hermione snorted. 

Bellatrix hummed her agreement. She couldn’t deny that it weren’t exactly happy and cozy holiday plans. “You could be spending some holiday cheer with that weasel boy though. Or even Potter. Don’t tell me the golden trio isn’t attached to their hips anymore.” Even without parents Hermmione still had options. Everyone Bella might have wanted to spend the holidays with either was dead, in Azkaban or hated her guts. Or potentially a combination of these things. 

“No… I mean, I _ could _. It’s just… a bit too much.They lost family too, but they still have some left, you know. And I just… don’t really need that,” Hermione replied, shrugging her shoulders once again. Before anything more could be said there was a rumbling sound coming from Hermione’s stomach. She groaned in response. 

“Someone forgot to have dinner,” Bellatrix chuckled and Hermione found that it didn’t sound cruel. Just honestly amused.

“Maybe….” Hermione sighed and her stomach rumbled quite loudly again. “This is just getting better…” Hermione was about to complain but then there were some Bertie Bott’s Beans in front of her.

“If you’re feeling adventurous or lucky… I got those. Stole them from Shacklebolt. He wouldn’t stop humming Yule songs and I could hear it for _ hours _. So… that was only fair.”

Hermione took the box from Bellatrix. “Bellatrix Black… pulling office pranks? On the PM. That’s… nothing I saw coming,” she admitted and without further thought she popped a bean into her mouth. “But also not surprising.” She made a face.

“What? Vomit?” Bellatrix grinned. 

“Just lemon. Sour,” Hermione replied, still making a face. 

“Lucky,” Bella grinned. “These beans never work in my favour. I’m not going to tempt fate,” she added when Hermione offered the box back to her.

“You’d rather go hungry?” Hermione asked.

“I’ve had worse, Granger. I was used to being hungry for years in Azkaban. You have those beans. I’m sure I won’t be the one regretting my choice,” Bellatrix chuckled darkly. “Oh, no. Don’t you dare give me that pity look,” the older witch huffed. “I don’t need that.”

Hermione felt caught and schooled her features back into a more indifferent expression. “You’re right… Sorry. I mean, I know the feeling, I guess… not wanting the pity.”

“What I could really use is a drink…” Bellatrix sighed. 

“I’ll get you one. I mean… once we are out of here…” Hermione blurted. “I mean, I could really use one too… might as well have it together then… If you want.” She suddenly felt stupid for even suggesting it.

“Granger, you don’t wanna be seen with me in public. Just because I’m officially exonerated? Doesn’t mean that the public would agree on that… And you’re the brightest witch of your age, Granger. What would the people think?” Bellatrix chuckled humorlessly.

Hermione shrugged. “I also have firewhiskey at my place. But I don’t care, really…”

“Let me get this straight, Granger… first you wanna risk being seen in public with me. And _ then _ you suggest that you take me home? I knew you were bolt, but that’s-”

“You are redeemed, are you not? You’re my colleague. And you try to help find the remaining death eaters. So, you might still be a bitch, but you aren’t evil so… whatever, it was just an idea.” Hermione trailed off as she lost steam. Bringing this up had been a mistake. After all she was nothing more than a mudblood to Black. 

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at the younger witch. “Are you sure that you’re feeling all right, Granger? I mean,you wouldn’t even talk to me a while ago. Now you wanna share drinks?”

“You apologized. Sort of. And I don’t know, I wouldn’t mind some company after this crappy end to the day,” Hermione shrugged. “Look, forget I asked, all right?” She just wanted to disappear into the ground.

“Fine. But you’re buying, Granger,” Bellatrix agreed after a moment. “Or providing the alcohol from your home. I don’t care which.”

Hermione tried not to look too surprised as she nodded. “Deal,” she replied. “Works for me… but first we need to get out of here… somehow…”

“It will come back alive eventually, Granger,” Bellatrix told Hermione and her voice sounded almost gentle. Which Hermione didn’t know how to deal with. 

Instead of saying anything Hermione tried another bean and almost gagged. 

Bellatrix grinned. “Vomit?”

“Vomit,” Hermione confirmed and just barely managed to not spit out the bean. At least she wasn’t feeling hungry anymore now. She put the box of sweets aside. 

“I did warn you, pet,” Bella chuckled.

“Yeah… you did…” Hermione was still so busy with trying to get rid of the awful taste in her mouth that she entirely missed the nickname. Or insult. Whatever Bellatrix was trying to imply. “Merlin, that was awful.”

“I don’t know why smart capable witches and wizards insist on eating these,” Bellatrix chuckled. 

Hermione shrugged. “The thrill and adrenaline rush, I guess?” she mused. “I don’t make it a habit. I was just hungry. And tempting fate.” Her stomach was rumbling again but Hermione still felt queasy. She wouldn’t touch those beans again. “Do you think we’re gonna be stuck here all night?” Hermione wondered quietly as her eyes tried to find an exit somewhere in the darkness surrounding them. But there was nothing.

“Hopefully not. Whatever caused this hiccup will solve itself soon,” Bellatrix tried to reassure the other witch. Usually their elevators were fairly reliable. She had never been stuck in one before. Also had never even heard of it happening. Yet here they were. In a malfunctioning elevator on Yule Eve while they would have both been alone otherwise. 

Hermione tried to get more comfortable on the elevator floor but she gave up with a soft huff. On a whim she decided to reach up and press the button for the atrium again. And just like that the elevator came back to life. The witch’s eyes widened. “Bloody hell…” she breathed. “We’re moving.”

“I’ve noticed, Granger,” Bellatrix pointed out, clearly amused, while she stood up. “I guess you do have some magic touch.”

This time they made it to their destination without a hitch. The doors opened revealing the giant but now empty atrium.There were no memos flying around, no cleaning trolleys floating about. No people coming and going via the floo network. It was almost eerie, but Hermione was used to leaving late. They made their way to the nearest fireplace and suddenly Hermione felt rather nervous. “So… are we still on? For that drink?” she asked as she worried her bottom lip.

“I’m not going to pass up a free drink, pet,” Bellatrix replied, her voice soft despite the smirk she was sporting. 

This time she wasn’t distracted by the taste of vomit. Hermione very much noticed the use of the pet name and for some reason it made her chest tighten. She wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad sensation. It was too confusing. “All right… I’m not sure I’ve got firewhiskey at home, but wine.”

Bellatrix smiled. “As long as it’s red, pet. That works for me.”

Hermione nodded and found herself returning the smile. She gave Bellatrix her address before stepping closer to the fireplace. Just when Hermione had grabbed some floopowder and was about to actually step inside the fireplace a hand grabbed her wrist. Turning her head to face Bellatrix Hermione followed the older woman’s finger which was pointing up. Mistletoe. With her heart skipping several beats Hermione’s gaze settled back on Bella’s. “I… I mean, you don’t…”

“It’s tradition, pet. I’ve always valued tradition,” Bellatrix pointed out amused and leaned closer. When Hermione didn’t pull back she placed a kiss to Hermione’s cheek. Still grinning Bellatrix released Hermione’s wrist. “Right behind you.”

To her own surprise Hermione felt something like disappointment that it hadn’t been her lips. Which she strongly chose to ignore. The skin where Bella’s lips had touched her cheek was tingling pleasantly. She just managed a small nod, not trusting her voice right away. She needed a few seconds to compose herself as she stepped into the fireplace. Thankfully she managed to say her own address without stuttering. A few seconds later she was at home.

\---


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll, this was finished much quicker than I thought it would be. So here you go, have the conclusion. Thanks Lys for letting me freak out at you a bit. <3

\---- 

  
  


Stepping into her living room Hermione took a deep breath, flexing her fingers in an attempt to make them stop trembling. She wasn’t even sure what caused it. Nerves, or perhaps she had gotten cold in the elevator after all. Hermione turned around to stare at her fireplace. She half expected Bellatrix not to show. And she wasn’t sure if she would be relieved or sad. But before she could decide on that her fireplace lit up with green flames again and Bellatrix materialized in front of her. Her heart stopped a few beats. Bellatrix was in her apartment. And instead of entirely freaking out Hermione realized that she was smiling at the other woman. “Hey…” she breathed. “I… almost didn’t expect you to come…”

Bellatrix stepped out of the fireplace and ended up right in front of Hermione. “Was thinking about bailing, pet,” she admitted. “But then I was thinking about that red wine you offered and how could I pass that up, right?”

“Of course,” she nodded. “Have a seat, Bellatrix.” For some reason Bellatrix was laughing quietly but Hermione didn’t dare to ask why. Instead she walked over to a cabinet and got two glasses and a bottle of her favorite wine while the older woman settled down on her couch. It was utterly surreal. But she settled down next to Bellatrix after pouring each of them a glass. 

“Not one for decorating either, huh?” Bellatrix asked after sipping her wine and looking around Hermione’s place. 

“Didn’t think I’d be around much… so there wasn’t really any point,” Hermione admitted. “I somehow don’t see you decorating either.”

“Didn’t. House elves wanted to though. So I let them,” Bellatrix shrugged.

Not for the first time today Hermione looked at Bellatrix in surprise. “They  _ wanted _ to? And you  _ let _ them?” she asked.

“What? It’s extra chores for them, not me. And if that makes them not bang their heads against the cheap walls of my apartment? Then, please, by all means. They can decorate the place.”

Hermione grinned. “That’s… I’m not sure if that’s sweet or really cunning… probably both… also, I can’t believe you rent a cheap apartment, but you have house elves. As in, plural. I just…”

“Priorities, pet. Priorities. I’m not going around cleaning my apartment, or making food,” Bellatrix grinned. 

“I suppose not,” Hermione chuckled. “You better be treating them all right.”

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and sipped more wine. “You could use some yourself… This place is… a bit depressing. And when even I am saying that? You need some Yule cheer in here. Or….  _ something _ personal.”

With a groan Hermione sank further into the pillows of her couch. “Not you too…” she whined and downed her wine. 

“Easy there, pet,” Bellatrix chuckled. “I’m just saying…”

“It’s a bit too late for that now anyways,” Hermione replied while refilling her glass and topping off Bella’s without asking. 

“It’s just Yule Eve, still two precious days ahead, pet. You could decorate a little,” Bellatrix remarked, clearly amused. She took a sip from her wine and hummed. “You do have great taste in red wine.”

Hermione felt her cheeks flush and she blamed it on the alcohol entirely. “Glad you like it. And, well… it’s a bit too late to get a Yule tree now, I guess… but maybe some lights… I could add some fairy lights.”

“That’s the spirit,” Bellatrix chuckled. “Do you have any here?”

Hermione nodded. “Yeah, probably. Have to search through some old boxes. Why?” She drew up her legs and turned around a little to be able to look at Bellatrix better.

“Well, you’re here. I’m here. Those fairy lights are probably somewhere. I guess what I’m saying is… I could help you,” Bella offered.

Hermione was taken aback and lowered her half empty glass of wine. “Let me get this straight… You just told me that you let your houseelves decorate because you wouldn’t be caught dead doing that. But you are offering to help me decorate not five minutes alter?”

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. “I wasn’t being  _ that _ dramatic, pet,” she pointed out. “And you really need to slow down on the wine. Or at least have some food. You were hungry to the point of eating those horrible beans. Do I need to remind you?”

Bellatrix was probably right and so she put the glass down on the table in front of them. “Okay. Fine. How about you? Are you hungry?” she asked before standing up way too quickly. She felt slightly dizzy and swayed but a hand on her hip steadied her. 

“What did I say about slowing down, pet?” Bellatrix scolded Hermione while clicking her tongue. “Let’s check the contents of your fridge. And then we will find some lights. In that order. Or our date will be cut short.”

“Date?” Hermione asked, her voice high pitched and her face white. How had she not known this was a date? Or had she known? Was Bellatrix even serious?

But instead of giving answers Bellatrix just headed towards the kitchen cackling quietly. Hermione watched her open the fridge as if she owned the place. “Pitiful, pet. You should be taking better care of yourself. Or at least get a house elf to do that for you. Even pay them! Not that I think you’ll find one who will let you.”

Hermione didn’t know what to say, she just followed Bellatrix into the kitchen and stepped beside her in front of the fridge. Her shoulder and hip were touching Bella’s as she put her head closer to the opened fridge. “Well… how about some cheese… carrots… oh, wait!” Hermione opened a box. “Leftovers. We can share.”

“Exactly how old are those, pet?” Bellatrix asked wearily.

“Just a day. Promise.” Hermione’s cheeks flushed. Apparently the holidays had left her more distraught than she had realized or dared to admit.

“All right. Let’s share,” Bellatrix laughed.

With a quick flick of her wand Hermione warmed the leftovers up and prepared to plates. Bellatrix did not  _ need _ to be this close for that. But she didn’t leave her personal space and Hermione didn’t ask her to either. “Good to go,” she announced, her voice still embarrassingly high pitched. 

Merely grinning Bellatrix grabbed both plates and cutlery before returning to the living room and settling down on her previous spot on the couch. Hermione followed her, her stomach rumbling again. She wondered in how many ways she ended up embarrassing herself before the night was over. Once seated too Bellatrix handed her one plate and she thanked her silently with a smile. 

There weren’t any more words exchanged while they ate. It wasn’t as much as either of them would have liked but it would keep them going. And it did help clearing Hermione’s head from some of the wine’s influence. Bella’s presence was nice. Just having some company was nice. Although Hermione never would have picked Bellatrix for that, she didn’t regret it. Not being alone during the holidays with someone who knew what it was like to not be in the most festive mood? Definitely a good thing, Hermione decided. “Thanks… for this-”

“Date?” Bellatrix finished her sentence with a wide grin.

“I… no… Yes?” Hermione stumbled over her words. She was being ridiculous. She wasn’t 15 and hopelessly in love with Ron anymore. 

“Absolutely my pleasure, pet,” Bella purred and it sent a shiver down Hermione’s spine. “So… where do you have your Yule decorations?”

“I’ll… just get the box. From my bedroom…” Hermione replied and swallowed the lump in her throat when Bellatrix wordlessly followed her. She didn’t even have to look, but somehow Hermione just  _ knew _ that Bellatrix had settled down on the edge of her bed while she was rummaging through her closet. At least she had managed to make her bed before work. Somewhere under various pairs of shoes Hermione found a huge box which she got out with a small groan. The box had been heavier than expected and Hermione had miscalculated her balance. She was already expecting to fall on her backside in another embarrassing moment when she felt hands settle on the small of her back to steady her.

“No more alcohol for you tonight, pet. You are quite the lightweight,” Bellatrix teased but she was lacking mirth behind her words. 

“Come on, help me untangle those stupid lights…” Hermione mumbled in response with a small smile.

Bellatrix sighed as if she had been asked to visit Azkaban. 

“What? You insisted this place needs more Yule cheer. So now you’re not backing out of this!” Hermione somehow found her boltness again. 

“So pushy… you’re lucky you’re cute, pet,” Bellatrix replied without missing a beat. 

Hermione blushed again. How her cheeks had not just decided to remain flushed at this point she didn’t know. “If I’m so cute, then you should help me, Bella,” she huffed. The smile that appeared on the older witches features made her heart skip. 

After settling down on the couch again they both opened the box and began to untangle the fairy lights. Which Hermione attempted to do by hand but just ended up making it much worse. So Bellatrix saved her by flicking her wand once. Then with an almost wicked grin Bellatrix wrapped the fairy lights around Hermione instead, trapping her in place. 

“Hey!” Hermione glared. “What on earth are you doing?”

Bellatrix just laughed and flicked her wand again to turn the lights on. “You’re your own Yule tree now. Prettiest in the country, I’m sure.”

“This isn’t funny, Bella… Untie me…” Hermione warned.

“It is a little funny, pet,” Bella chuckled and proceeded to decorate Hermione’s living room with various ornaments and lights with just a few flicks of her wand. “There, pet. All done.”

Hermione had to admit that the result made her place look a whole lot more homey. “I kinda would have liked to do all this by hand. And may I remind you to kindly untie me, huh?” she sighed instead.

“You need a Yule tree,” Bellatrix repeated.

“I… There’s no way for me to get one now, Bella. And you decorated. That’s gotta be enough?” Hermione mused. 

Bellatrix made a show of trying to decide but then her wand barely moved and the lights were neatly rolled up on the table again. “You’re no fun when you’re tied up, pet,” she grinned. “And you need a tree. I didn’t make the rules, all right?”

“Where am I supposed to get a tree in the middle of the night on Yule Eve?” Hermione laughed.

“You’re the brightest witch of your age. Figure it out,” Bellatrix deadpanned and had once again invaded Hermione’s space. Which made thinking very hard. Hermione’s eyes widened a moment later though. “What do you have in mind?” Bella asked, sounding proud.

“Do you have an axe?” Hermione asked, smirking.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. Instead of actually asking any questions though she cast a transfiguration spell, turning the two plates still on the table into an axe. “Now I do.”

Hermione smirked even wider and grabbed the axe with one hand and Bella’s hand with the other. Then she apparated them.

When they reappeared Hermione looked around. The woods hadn’t much changed from the days when she had camped here with her parents. Still holding on to Bella’s hand Hermione dragged her along. 

“Fuck, Hermione, what are we doing here?” Bellatrix asked, obviously confused but still willing to go along. “You could have warned me I needed a robe.”

“Don’t complain. You wanted me to come up with something. I did,” Hermione chuckled and lead them further into the woods until she stopped in front of a tree that would make the perfect Yule tree.”How do you like this one?” she asked.

“Pet, it’s cold. And what do you need that ax-” Bellatrix began but ended up speechless when Hermmione began to strike the tree. “Oh.” She would have just used magic. 

Her father had always cut down their own tree. Hermione had seen him do it countless times. She had even helped once she was older. So she wasn’t entirely lost on what she was doing. Her stance was good and her axe always hit the same spot on the tree’s trunk again. So she made good progress. But that didn’t mean that it wasn’t exhausting. Soon enough she was a sweaty mess but at least she wasn’t cold anymore. Her arms were protesting quite vehemently already when the tree finally fell. “Timber!” she called out with a laugh. Not that that was necessary, really. The tree was way too small to actually cause anyone any harm, but it felt good to laugh. Before she could say or do anything else Hermione was suddenly spun around. “Bella?” she asked and her voice caught in her throat. Then Bella’s lips were on hers. Something that she should not allow. Something that she should be stopping. But instead Hermione found herself dropping the axe into the snow to wrap her arms around the other woman’s waist to return the kiss. When they parted again Hermione’s hands were buried in Bella’s hair. She couldn’t recall how they had even gotten there. “I… what was that for?” she asked quietly.

“You can’t just chop down a fucking tree with an axe in front of me after I’ve been flirting with you all evening and not expect me to kiss you, pet,” Bellatrix replied. Hemione found that she looked quite breathless. 

Hermione smiled shyly. “You liked that, huh?” she asked.

“What ever gave you that impression?” Bellatrix asked with a rather dramatic eye roll.

“You’re cold…” Hermione added and moved her hands from Bella’s hair to her upper arms to rub some warmth back into them.

“And whose fault is that, huh?” The older witch asked while a shiver went through her body.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Hermione promised with a grin.

“You had better, pet. Now take me to your place before I freeze anything vital off.”

“So demanding,” Hermione chuckled but was distracted when she noticed that snow was falling around them again. “Happy Yule,” she added quietly before placing another kiss to Bella’s lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you need a place to talk about anything Bellamione come and join [our Coven](https://discord.gg/rAKhWJQ)


End file.
